Succurro Mihi
by FadeIntoLight16
Summary: Latin for "Help Me"... They didn't believe me when i told them he was coming back for me. I knew he was going to come back, he'd never let me marry her, i was his. Never hers.


**Heyy people, this is my first ever Slash FanFic. I really hope it doesn't suck. Truly I have no idea where this idea came from, I think I Taylor Swift song or something. Anyway, I just had to write it, so tell me what you think. Takes place post war. DMXHP**

**Succurro Mihi "**_**Help Me" (Latin)**_

No one understood. No one could possibly understand. They all thought they knew what was best for me, thought they knew what I needed to move on. The thing is, _they didn't_. I didn't need to move on because I didn't have a reason too. He wasn't dead, he was still out there and he'd come back for me just like he said. Its been six months since he left and many thought he defected back to all those left over Death Eaters. But I knew he didn't.

No one believed me.

I don't quite remember how I was forced to marry _her_. I remember the subtle hints from her family and my friends and I remember defiantly shooting them down. I had a lover, I had someone I wanted to spend forever with, but they didn't listen. They kept on prying and asking and maniputating me to the point of where I was reduced to sleepless nights and skipped meals. They were relentless until I was forced into it. You'd think that the defeater of The Dark Lord would be able to take a few red headed Weasleys. That wasn't the case, I just couldn't do anything without _him. _

I was nothing without _him. _

So when I finally got out of St. Mungos after a month of licking my wounds, I proposed to the red headed girl, lifelessly and coldly. While silently praying he'd come back and just _help me._ After that if I did one thing worng, it was another punishment. The wedding was set in a month and it'd take place at school since we still attended there. It was my own hell now, I had no one. Not a loving touch or comforting words, just pain and nightmares. I was a shell, a lifeless version of who Harry Potter use to be. If anyone noticed, it wasn't spoken upon. Everyone saw what they wanted, their Hero marrying the pretty girl.

I didn't want that.

I wanted _him _to show up and _help me._

I hissed as I nursed the nice bruise on my cheek and the painful and forced "lovebite" on my neck. Ron hadn't taken to kindly to me pushing his sister to the ground. It wasn't my fault Ginny had tried to mark me as hers when I would _never _be hers. I could deal with the bruise on my cheek but the mark made me sick. I didn't belong to her, didn't they get that.

I remember always feeling loved and safe when I wore _his _mark but I felt none of this wearing hers. I just felt more dead. Looking into my reflection, I cringed. My once bright green eyes were a dull green that just screamed _defeat_. Dark shadows hung under my eyes from many sleepless nights. I was gaunt and hollow from hardly eating, from the beatings. I wasn't Harry Potter anymore. I looked even worse considering the wedding was in two days.

_Two days_.

Two days and I would lose whatever freedom I had left. I would be past the point of no return. Quickly I shook my head and forced away these thoughts, relishing in the fact that I still had two days.

I sighed and pulled on fresh robes, preparing myself for another agongy filled dinner in the Great Hall. Usally I could avoid breakfast and lunch but I could never escape dinner. No that was just asking to be cornered by the Weasley men and punished. No, I had to go to dinner and sit down with them and _her_. Even if after I was sick, sobbing and breaking for hours.

As soon as I stepped out of the boys dorm, I was immediately clung to by an over needy Ginny Weasley. Oh how I wanted to shove her off and scream at her, I couldn't. She'd sun off and tell then I'd be stuck in the Hospital Wing for the night. No, I had ignore the bile in my throat and swallow the wimper at her harsh touch and followe her like a obdient dog.

As she dragged me through the halls that I was once happy in, I found myself thinking, remebering a time when I was actually loved.

_Flashback_

" _Harry?" A warm familiar voice called out through the cold air._

_I smilied inspite of my awful mood. The blonds voice always calmed me, always soothed me into a content bliss. I turned away from the ledge of the Astronomy Tower and looked at my blond._

_Green met silver and I immediately found my mood shifting just by his prescense. " Draco." I breathed, silently begging for him to come closer._

_As if reading my mind, Draco took the last three steps between us and pulled me into him arms. My bodys' reaction was instant. I melted into his gentle hold and wove my arms around his waist. Waves of love and safety floated through me causing me to completky forget about everything that was bothering me._

_All that mattered was Draco, My Draco. _

" _I love you Harry." Draco breathed into my hair causing my to shiver in delight. _

" _I love you too Draco, always." I replied absently listening to my loves heartbeat. That sound could put me to sleep as much as it could keep me breathing._

" _Your mine, you know that?"_

_I smiled against his chest. Of course I knew that and it was completely right. I wasn't Ginny's, I wasn't Dumbledores puppet, I was simply his. His to love, his protect as he was mine. _

" _Forever." I agreed softly and only tightened my hold on him._

_This was right, this was my life. Draco is my life_

Oh how things seemed so easy back then. It was such a gift to be able to hear him tell me he loved me and even a greater miricale that I was able to speak the same words in a reply. Now I was forced into a seat between Ginny and Ron feeling sick and terrified. Not only was Ginny pratically cutting off my blood flow by holding onto my hand so tightly but I could feel The Minister, Arthur Weasley, heavey and cold glare watching me, making sure I stayed in line.

My hands shook so badly, I gave up on even trying to eat. That gross feeling of being touched by someone other than your lover washed over me by ten folds as Ginny pratically sat in my lap. Everything was screaming at me to push her off but I just couldn't deal with anymore pain for the night. Again I swallowed the pathetic whimper that wanted to rip through my throat and focused all my attention on a simple mental image of _him._

I would have stayed in my own little world if I hadn't felt the sudden change in Ginnys form. She went rigid as the Hall went dead silent and everyones eyes went to the doors that had just swung open. Ron tensing next to me should have terrified me even more but I couldn't find the strength.

Somehow I knew it was him before I even turned my head. I always had had an uncanny way of sensing him and it was coming in handy now. He hadn't changed much in reality but I could see the diffrences. His blond hair hung at the normal length that he had kept it at for me. His silver eyes were darker but sill held traces of the boy I loved. Shadows as big as mine hung under his eyes and I immediately wanted the offending color gone. He was dressed in muggle clothes but it didn't matter to me, he was here.

_He came back._

In seconds I was pushing Ginny away with such force she went tumbling to the ground. I ignored her cry of pain and disbelief and stood on shaken legs. Everyone watched in shock as I made my way to my Draco.

I was feet away when I finally let that whimper escape and I collapsed into his waiting embrace. Draco folded his arms around me protectivly as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Sparks shot through my body at his gentle and loving touch just like always. It warmed me from head to toes and Merlin, how I missed it. He placed warm kisses in my hair, replacing every wrong touch from Ginny. I didn't even deny the tears that wanted to fall nor did I stop the sob that ripped through my chest.

" D-Draco." I whimpered just enjoying the feel of saying his name again.

Draco tightened his hold on me and whispered, " Yeah, its me. Its okay love, im here. Your safe." He murmured in a gentle voice that sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

I sagged in relief at his words, knowing they were the truth. He was here and no one could hurt me when he was around. Draco was my guardian angel.

Draco pulled away slightly just to look me over. His eyes grew darker and darker at every bruise, every physical sign of being depressed and his eyes almost went black at the sight of the lovebite. I heard the possesive growl low in his throat and it just made my heart warm. My Draco was back.

" Make it go away, please." I begged the blond, fisting my hands in the front of his shirt.

Draco smirked and asaid, " Gladly."

He placed his lips over the bite and I immediately felt the effects. The warmth spread around my neck, erasing every little memory of anything placed on it besides Dracos love marks. It was something we never looked into because we just thought it was another aspect to show our love. We loved eachother so therefor we could heal eachother.

Everyone gasped as the marks dissappeared and Draco brought his forehead to mine. I threaded my fingers into his hair before simply pulling his lips to mine.

As soon as our lips connected, every little crack in me mended. The shakes stopped, my misplaced bones reset, and my heart was pieced back together. I had my soulmate back and it was all I needed to heal.

Of course my happiness had to come to a halt and a disbelieving shreick and two angry snarls ripped through the stunned silence. It seemed to bring everyone to their senses an people started whispering, shouting, drawing wands and descending on us. Draco broke the kiss and growled protectivly before moving between me and the crowd.

Ginny, Ron and Mr. Weasley were striding toward us, red with anger and slowly I became terrified again. I couldn't hold back a whimper as they got closer but I could latch onto the back of Dracos shirt for comfort. He absently leaned into my touch but still stood rigid in a possesive stance.

" What the in the bloody hell do you think your doing, Potter!" Ron yelled in a voice that sent chills to my spine.

I stepped in closer to Draco and he drew his wand bringing the Weasleys to a stop.

" Stay back." Draco warned in that ice cold voice he only reserved for those he truly hated. Those three were definatly people he hated, I could practically feel it radiating off of him.

" You step away from my fiance this minute! Hes mine you-you Death Eater." Ginny screeched and I tensed but Draco already had it covered.

Calmly, coldly Draco leveled his wand to her chest. " Harry happens to be a person. A person cant be owned like you believe. You nor I own him but he is _my _soulmate, _mine _to protect, hes _my _forever. If any of you think you can keep hurting him and take him from me, I swear to you, you won't see the light of day again." Draco snarled in such a deadly tone that I had only heard it once before and that was when he spoke to Voldemort. I still cringe at the amount of ice in his tone.

This time I didn't cringe but everyone else did. I just leaned in further to Draco sucking up his warmth and courage. I drew a shaky hnad to my ring finger and happily slid the ring off my finger. It seemed like the largest weight was lifted off my shoulders when I tossed the ring to their feet.

" I told you. I told you that I was never yours." I spoke as I intertwined my fingers with Dracos. He gratefully held onto my hand as if it were the only thing keeping him grounded. His hand was the only thing keeping me from shrinking under the Weasleys viscous glares.

" You cant do this! Were getting married in two days!" Ginny screamed, her face redder than her hair.

" I would have never let that happen. Like I said, he is my soulmate, mine to protect, hes my forever. None of you deserve him, he saved us all and this is how you repay our hero by forcing him into something he obviously doesn't want. Your sick and I can't believe I had faith in you people to look after him while I was away," Draco ground out, letting his voice continue to fill the great hall, "So now im taking _my _lover and were leaving. None of you can ever touch him again and if you even try, I wont heistate to hex you into oblivion."

I tightened my hold on Draco at his words. He was taking me away, where? It didn't matter as long as it wasn't here and I was with him. Everything would always be okay if I was with him.

" I will have everyone hunt you down, I can make very bad things happen boys." Arthur Weasley bit back trying to use his Minister influence.

Draco lowered his wand and his eyes flashed. Draco smirked before bringing me close to his side. " Bring it. But good luck trying to find us."

" Take a deep breath." Draco whispered in my ear before that familiar feeling of apparating took over. I screwed my eyes shut and took a deep breath as the Great Hall dissapeared.

I held on tightly to Draco through the darkness before we landed gracefully in a large clearing. The sky was a deep shade of blue and trees hung around the skirts of the field, sheilding us from everything. In front of us stood a sight that made me want to weep in happiness. Sirius' house, once again unplottable.

I threw my arms around my soulmate and buried my head in his chest, happy tears streaming down my face. Draco chuckled and automatically wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the soft earth. He lay on his back, pulling me into his side.

" I missed you so much Draco." I breathed, clenching my hands in the fabric of his shirt as if I admitted this he'd dissapear again.

He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. " I missed you too Harry. Don't worry its just us now love and no one can come near you anymore."

" Thank you." I said before he brought his lips to mine in a possesively gentle kiss that made my blood catch fire.

Draco Malfoy was mine and I, Harry Potter, was his. Nothing could change that, no one could even try.

This was how it was supposed to be, forever.

**Fin**

**Soooo Review pretty please.**


End file.
